Harpers Falls prays for Susannah's surgery
The town of Harpers Falls awaits news on Anyssa's friend, Susie as she undergoes surgery in this episode. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Shelby, Sandra and Suzanne were planning the Spring fest. *Anne received word that Molly was being held in Bay City; and would be extradited to Massachusetts eventually. However, she would be facing charges for the home invasion of Susannnah Lucas. Anne had received a call from Scott Garfield of the Somerset Police, it stated that Molly would be facing some charges in Illinois, due to her breaking and entering Susannah's house in Somerset. So, she would face those charges and then be extradited back to Massachusetts. "I perfectly understand, Scott," Anne said, "and I am in full support of it. I hope your situation is taken care of admirably." After Anne hung up the phone, she saw Nancy and their other roommate, Mindy Welch, come in with dinner. "Well," Anne said pleased, "how do I rate this?" "You've been working so hard, Anne," Mindy said, "and I think you deserve the best!" "Only the best the Beanery has to offer," Nancy smiled, "I persuaded Delia to get you some soup." Meanwhile, Shelby got a call from Sandra Sanford. She was astonished with what she had happen. "What is wrong, Sandra?" Shelby asked. "I just got off the phone with Sheila," Sandra explained, "and they are talking about an operation." "An operation?" Shelby asked, "for whom?" "Susannah," Sandra said, softly. "Oh my goodness," Shelby said, "when have they scheduled it?" "Tomorrow," Sandra said, "Dr Erickson had told Sheila and Anyssa about it. Sam and Lahoma were already there. Sheila was also asking if you and Michael could come also?" "I can ask him and see if he is able to," Shelby said, "that much I can do." "That will help her out," Sandra said relieved, "I talked with Jason, and his wife, Sandra, they would be able to help take care of the Spring Fest preparations." "Great," Shelby said, "here's Michael, I will ask him, hold on, OK?" Shelby pulled Michael aside, "Sheila called Sandra, and told her that Susie has to have Open Heart surgery! On Friday!" "Oh, that poor girl," Michael said, "I bet she is going to need a lot of support." "Sheila asked us to come out there to support Susie," Shelby said, "you think we could do that?" "Of course, we can," Michael said, "Susie is a part of our family as well, due to her friendship with Anyssa. Wild horses couldn't keep us from her. I called Sam and Lahoma, and they are already in the know, and they're in Somerset while she has the surgery." "I also asked Vanessa and Megan to come with us too," Shelby asked, "they've never been to Somerset." "Good idea," Michael said, "I talked with Michelle about what to do with the company and the school. Everything is covered. Don't worry, my dear, Susie will be fine." That night, Shelby, Michael, Vanessa and Megan flew off in the Harper Two to Somerset. Word flew about Susannah's surgery all over town. After the Beanery closed, Rita, Delia and Jennifer sat around and did their usual cleaning up, but they were concerned for Susannah. The same held true at the Corwin Modeling Agency. Susan was working on some invoices, but she knew too what was happening. Alex had called her from Somerset (he and Dylan were already out there) and told her what had happened. Jacqueline, Susan's daughter and Alex's sister, was working at Archer-Watkins design, and she had received an e-mail from Sheila, telling her what happened. So, in some form or other, everyone in Harpers Falls was thinking about and keeping Susannah and everyone else in their thoughts. What will happen next? *How will Susie come through the surgery? (Check out Somerset on DRtv for that answer) *What new schemes will Molly hatch, once she returns to Harpers Falls? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes